


morning after

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction, lotrips
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mary said: Someone (YOU OMG) should write a DomLijFranka story. With cross dressing and a gawthic nightclub that's all smoky and in the morning Franka's totally pissed that her best dancing dress smells like cloves and cologne.</p><p>And Billeh has superhero powers and travels in a hovercar. Karl's the vixen love interest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	morning after

**Author's Note:**

> mary said: Someone (YOU OMG) should write a DomLijFranka story. With cross dressing and a gawthic nightclub that's all smoky and in the morning Franka's totally pissed that her best dancing dress smells like cloves and cologne.
> 
> And Billeh has superhero powers and travels in a hovercar. Karl's the vixen love interest.

Dom has trippy dreams about architecture that are really just silver-black lines on his retina, curves and arches and delicate little filigrees solarised on there like his eyes are film been overexposed to the black light. Franka's voice is sandy and full of broken german shells and the odd crab claw. Dom thinks her breath might taste like seaweed but he still has the taste of mascara on his tongue, thick and outrageous and flaking like little black freckles and the sea-salt of elijah's eye paper-thin eyelid like some Japanese delicacy that he has to sit low on a cushion for. German is somehow more sincere and franka's complaining about something she likes to dance in and all dom can think about is the panel-sewn whalebone reminiscent oilslick black that he is sure he swore a vow bury his face in and lick the taste of elijah's sweat (and smoke) out of sometime last night, perhaps the only thing he remembers. But wait, perhaps that's not true because he seems to remember sliding out of drunkenness and into dreams while he was still fucking someone (something?) and blasting off while billy saluted him behind his (arched neck) eyelids and shot away in his hovercar. And then billy cussing him out in german - wait. Sticky heat and bad breath rolling away from his side and he cracks an eye half-open to see elijah's groan muffled by a pillow - white and drool-stained eclipsing bed-head - and franka's still cussing (so what if karl had cracked on to her? She hadn't even had to *try* and dom had spent almost six months on set with him before he even hit home with *one* horse joke) and waving around the dress in her fist and wait, it wasn't *that* small last night, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> http://angstslashhope.livejournal.com/244634.html


End file.
